


It'll Be Okay

by milkyfeifei



Series: Unexpected! [1]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Oops, Shitty Writing, What The Fuck Are Tags, brief mention of Taeyeon, forgive me for my sins satan, forgive me pls, i had to get this out of my brain because it was invading my normal thoughts, kyunghoon finna be a pop yaLL, old man teukie, overprotective duckie, would heechul be the mama or the papa?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyfeifei/pseuds/milkyfeifei
Summary: Authors Note: I kind of hesitated writing this because of….well, not everyone likes this type of thing. This has been been sitting in my brain for the last….three months? So yeah. I also want to apologize for my English! It isn’t really my mother tongue so please bear with me through the entire series! This is also the first out of the series, so I’ll be making more fics that branch from this main fic, if that make sense. So stay tuned for that! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :D





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I kind of hesitated writing this because of….well, not everyone likes this type of thing. This has been been sitting in my brain for the last….three months? So yeah. I also want to apologize for my English! It isn’t really my mother tongue so please bear with me through the entire series! This is also the first out of the series, so I’ll be making more fics that branch from this main fic, if that make sense. So stay tuned for that! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :D

“No….no….shit.” Heechul thought to himself as he stared down at the stick he held in his hand, the other hand covering his mouth in pure shock. He took a double take, the full digital screen continued showing “Pregnant” in thick, black letters. The word wasn’t going anywhere. 

“No!” He threw the test across the bathroom, tears running down his face, still not believing what was happening. 

He was pregnant. 

That was impossible. But the little pregnancy test in his hand showed him otherwise. He didn’t know what to do at that moment. He was terrified. 

********

Heechul has been feeling off for a while now, but out of all honesty, he didn’t think much of it. But after waking up at five in the morning just to throw up for the millionth time, he finally decided to see what was up. 

As anyone would do this day in age, he went onto the Internet. After hours of scrolling through the same articles over and over again, he came to that haunting conclusion. Male pregnancy. It was rare, but from what article stated, it happened more often than people thought. 

So, later on that day, after recording Knowing Bros, he slipped out of the studio without a trace, and made his way to the nearest pharmacy. He had successfully bought the pregnancy test, all because he had tightened the hood of his jacket the tightest it would go. Surprisingly, the cashier didn’t suspect a thing at all. 

Thank Satan and his little minions. 

He took it home and now, there he was, sitting on the bathroom floor, crying his eyes out. He cried so much, he’s surprised that he didn’t start crying diamonds or whatnot. 

Heechul didn’t know what to do. He knew 100% that it was Kyunghoon’s child he was carrying. But what bothered him the most was that they weren’t even married yet. However, they had been in a relationship for close to two years now. A happy and loving relationship at that. They were even talking about getting married in the near future. But now? Who knows. 

Heechul dreaded the thought of telling him. Would he hate him? Would he ignore him for all eternity and he’d have to raise a child on his own? 

Numerous negative thoughts raced through Heechul’s mind, which were soon interrupted when he heard his cell phone vibrating on the nightstand in his bedroom. 

Regaining his composure, he stood up, and slowly walked into his bedroom. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and looked at the called ID. As soon at his eyes met with the screen, his face immediately dropped.

It was Kyunghoon. 

The negative thoughts invaded his mind once again. Should he answer it and confess? Or should be decline the call and have Kyunghoon worry his ass off? 

Heechul hit decline, which was something he never did. He always answered his boyfriend’s calls. But, he just wasn’t in the correct mindset to talk to him at that moment. So, he turned off his phone completely, setting it back onto the nightstand. He threw his body onto his bed, hiding his face into the pillow to muffle the sound of his sobs. 

He was soon accompanied by his cat Heebum, who forced himself under his owner’s arm. Heechul couldn’t help but to chuckle, reaching down to scratch behind the cats ear. 

“Heebum-ah, you’re going to be a big brother soon.” Heechul says softly, followed with a loud yawn. In return to the big brother statement, Heebum has curled into a tight knot near Heechul’s stomach. 

Heechul sighed, his hand absentmindedly going to his stomach, lightly running over the small curve that poked out through his T-shirt. “I’m going to tell Appa about you soon, okay? Just not now…” he whispered, drifting into a light sleep. 

********

Heechul jumped out of his sleep when he heard someone banging at his front door. Sitting up, he took a peep at the alarm clock. It read fifteen after noon, meaning he had been asleep for over 15 hours, which was something he barely got, due to being an idol.

He groaned as he forced himself out of his bed, making his way towards the front door. He looked a hot mess, with his hair standing straight on his head and his cheeks were stained with dried slobber. But, he really didn’t give a single shit. Whoever was at the door could just deal with it. 

Upon opening the door, a figure bum-rushed their way into Heechul’s apartment. Without saying anything, he shut the door and turned around, being met with Leeteuk. The elder stood there, visibly upset, but Heechul didn’t think of it much at that moment. 

He simply yawned, bringing a hand to his cheek so he could wipe away at the dried drool, which was starting to annoy him. “Hi Teukie-hyung.” Heechul says quietly, being cut short by yet another small yawn.

“Don’t, “Hi Teukie-hyung.” me.” Leeteuk snapped, a mixture of anger and worry tinted in his voice. “You had us all worried sick last night! Kyunghoon called me on the verge of crying because he couldn't reach you! Taeyeon needed you for something and she couldn’t even reach you, and neither could I! What the fuck is going on, Heechul?” Leeteuk continued on with his tirade, not even taking one second to check on Heechul’s well-being. 

Speaking of Heechul, the man was already on the verge of another mental breakdown. He slid down onto the floor, a hand resting protectively on his stomach. His free hand went to his mouth, covering it as he had began to feel nauseous all of a sudden. Leeteuk stood in silence, looking down at Heechul, his facial expression changing from angry to worried in a matter of seconds. 

“Chullie...are you okay…?” He asked, a sense of guilt and regret washing over him. He let his anger get the best of him, and he truly felt horrible. 

Heechul shook his head, scrambling to his feet, running straight into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet, but he surprisingly did, throwing up whatever that was left in his stomach from the previous day. 

Leeteuk stood in the doorway, staring on, not really knowing what to say or do. A part of him wanted to offer comfort, while the other part wanted a Heechul to just have his space. He went with the first option, going over to Heechul’s side with a damp towel. Keeping the silence, he helped Heechul clean his face, then led him back into the living room. Heechul threw himself into the couch, covering himself with the blanket he always kept nearby, as he was freezing. 

“Are you alright, Chullie-yah…?” Leeteuk asked for the second time, taking a seat next to said person, pulling him in close. Heechul sighed softly, resting his head on Leeteuk’s lap, closing his eyes. 

“I guess so.” Heechul replied, voice raspy, his throat now slightly sore from the non-stop puking. He briefly sat back up, grabbing a mint from the coffee table, popping it into his mouth, hoping it would get rid of the taste of bile. 

“Heechul, seriously, I wasn’t born yesterday. Tell me what’s wrong. Please? I promise it’ll be between me and you.” 

Heechul let out a long and annoyed groan, pushing himself off of the couch, walking back into the bathroom. Getting down onto his knees, began searching for the dreaded pregnancy test. He didn’t know exactly where it landed when he threw it last night, as he didn’t really care then. 

After a few more moments of searching, he finally found it, wedged in a space under the bathtub. He pulled it out from its hiding spot, and took another glimpse at it. The screen still read, “Pregnant” in that taunting black font. 

There was no backing out of this now. It was all too true. Still hard to believe, but was true. 

Heechul walked back into the living room, taking his seat next to Leeteuk, who sat there with a confused look on his face. 

“Why are you holding that?” Leeteuk asked, gently taking the test out of Heechul’s hand. He gave it one look, and that was all he needed to make his conclusion. “Are you pre-“

“Yes, and Kyunghoon is the father, obviously.” Heechul took the stick back from Leeteuk, placing it into the drawer next to the couch. “I kept declining his calls because I wasn’t in the right mindset. I don’t want to tell him just yet.” 

“What do you mean you don’t want to tell him yet? He’s the dad for god's sake! He has the right to at least have some knowledge of his kid!”

“I know, but-”Heechul started to explain himself, but was interrupted by Leeteuk, who had taken a hold of his hand, holding it tightly. Heechul looked up at him, being met with a small smile. 

“Heechul, listen,” Leeteuk began, running his thumb over Heechul’s knuckles. This resulted in a small groan of annoyance from the other. Heechul was about to receive his annual Park Jungsu lecture, which was one of the most difficult things to get out of. He would just end up dragging him back in anyways, so he decided to just sit there and listen to what the old man had to say.

“You and Kyunghoon are in a loving relationship. Two years is considered a long time this day in age. Don’t mess up something this special by hiding from him. Tell him. Trust me when I say this, but just tell him.” Leeteuk ended his speech with a small laugh,reaching up to comb through Heechul’s mess of hair with his fingers. “I know for a fact that you despise my lectures, so I’m just going to keep it short and sweet.” 

Heechul shivered at Leeteuk’s touch, the man’s hands were always so goddamn cold. But, somehow they always made him feel calm. Strange. 

“W-well in that case, I can tell him tonight. He’s supposed to come over to watch some movies and possibly some other things...but yeah I can tell him tonight.” Heechul gave Leeteuk a small smile, then pulled him into a tight hug, Leeteuk returning the gesture without hesitation. “Thank you so much, hyung.” 

“No problem, Chullie-yah. Now, if he gives you any kind of shit, don’t hesitate to give me a call. I’ll handle him for you.” 

Heechul emitted his infamous hyena-style laugh, pulling away from the hug to pat Leeteuk on his shoulder. “Hopefully that won't be needed. I’ll keep it in mind though.”

********

Heechul was curled up into a ball on the couch, binge watching Love Live!. It was one of his go-to animes, and he knew all of the episodes so well that he could recite them flawlessly. 

However, the entire time, his mind kept drifting back on how Kyunghoon would react to the pregnancy news. Would he take it horribly and leave for good? Or would he take it well and they all lived happily for all eternity? 

He needed Kyunghoon. He needed this man in his life. Not only as the father of their unborn child, but as his support system. Without Kyunghoon, he was nothing. Kyunghoon had changed him. Before, he used to be a hot tempered man, always getting mad at the littlest things and just simply didn't know how to handle his emotions. But now, since they had started dating, he turned into this mushy, gooey mess. It was a change well worth it though. 

Heechul remained in deep thought, but was soon interrupted with a knock at his door. 

He groaned as he forced himself to get up, walking towards the front door, taking his time, and opened it. The man in question was standing on the opposite side, looking down at his phone. 

Kyunghoon. 

Kyunghoon stood in the doorway, his face immediately going from its worried expression to a more relieved one. “Jesus, I thought something had happened to you!” He exclaimed, pulling Heechul in for a tight embrace using his free arm. “I brought us some ramen, so I hope that’ll make you feel better.’ He lifts up the white shopping bag, showing to, abnormally large bowls. 

“You’re such a sweetheart.” Heechul says calmly, standing up on his tippy toes to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed Kyunghoon by the wrist, pulling him into the apartment, using his foot to close the door. 

“I try my best.” Kyunghoon chuckles, setting the bag down onto the coffee table, before taking a seat on the couch. He grabbed Heechul by the waist, pulling him down so that he was now sitting on his lap. “So, what exactly happened last night? I tried calling you but I couldn't get an answer. Did i do something during recording? If i did, I’m sorry.” 

“Hoonie...no, you didnt do anything,”Heechul rested his head against Kyunghoon’s chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the faint sound of his heartbeat. “But...I do have some news for you though.” 

Kyunghoon sat in silence, looking down at Heechul, that worried expression returning on his face. “What’s wrong, love?” He asked, moving hair from Heechul’s face so that he could see him more clearly. He was met with eyes filled with tears, his heart dropping into his stomach. “W-why are you crying…?”

Heechul didn’t say a word. He sat up, reaching into the drawer, pulling out the main reason why they’re having this conversation. He forces Kyunghoon to open his hand, placing the test into his palm. Kyunghoon looked down at the test, raising one of his eyebrows. “Are you really…?” He asked, the tips of his ears starting to turn red. He reaches up to massage one of them, his other hand still tightly gripping the stick. 

“Yes...you're going to be a father. I’m pre-” Heechul couldn’t even finish his sentence, as he was overcome with a plethora of emotions. He brought his hand back to protect his stomach, something he had started doing absentmindedly since he found out. ‘You’re going to leave me now, I can feel it…”

“What…?” Kyunghoon shook his head, using his finger to wipe away at Heechul’s tears. “No, Heechul, I’m not going to leave you. Where did you even get that from?” He says, surprised Heechul would even say anything like that. 

‘Are you sure? Why would you want to be with me after all of this? You're about to have a comeback and its all ruined now because of me!” Heechul continued with his crying fit, bringing himself to start hiccuping uncontrollably. 

Kyunghoon cupped Heechul’s face, pressing his lips firmly against Heechul’s. The other jumped at the sudden motion, but it was only moments later before he relaxed and kissed back. 

Kyunghoon soon pulled back from the kiss, his hands still cupped around Heechul’s cheeks, stroking at the soft, tear stained skin with his thumb. ‘Heechul...I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay here, as a real father should, and take care of the both of you. You can get that thought out of your head now because I am here to stay. It’ll be okay.”

“B-But what about your comeback…? You’ve been talking about it nonstop for weeks..” 

“I’m not worried about that right now. My main concern now is that the both of you are healthy and taken care of. I’ll be fine.” Kyunghoon reassured him, moving one of his hands to Heechul’s stomach, rubbing at it gently. Heechul couldn’t help but to smile, resting his own hand on top of Kyunghoon’s. 

“So...you aren’t mad?”

“Why would I be mad? I’m surprised. But mad? Not even in the slightest.” Kyunghoon chuckles, giving Heechul another light kiss on the forehead.

Heechul was honestly relieved. 

“Now, suck up those tears and eat. You’re eating for two now.” Kyunghoon opened one of the containers of ramen, whining as the steam hit his face. 

“Yes sir.” Heechul says jokingly, snapping a pair of chopsticks in half, and began eating. He leaned back on the couch, propping his feet onto the coffee table. Kyunghoon sat and watched Heechul eat, a wide smile plastered on his face. 

“What?” Heechul noticed Kyunghoon looking at him, slurping up the stray noodle that was hanging out of his mouth. 

“Nothing, just admiring how gorgeous you are,” Kyunghoon didn’t care about how cheesy he sounded, because he knew deep down Heechul liked that kind of thing. “I love you. Actually no, scratch that. I love you both.” He leaned over, and snuck another quick kiss onto Heechul’s lips, not minding the mixed taste of ramen broth and strawberry chapstick. 

Heechul snorted, smacking Kyunghoon's face out of pure love. “We love you too, asshole.”


End file.
